Come Home Soon
by TruthsMessage
Summary: What happens When Ed, Ling and Mustang get stuck in 1914 Sydney? When the only way back is to find there opposites? Will the help of the rich girl Annabelle really be enough to get them home? and will Ed be able to look at her without being reminded of his past? I really wanted to write a story based in our world instead of Amestris.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story YAY! I know what some are you are thinking. "She can't even keep up one story let alone two." But I just really liked the idea of this story and thought it would be a real hit. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

Prologue 

ED'S POV

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I chased a man (criminal) through the back streets of Central. "Dam he's fast!"

"What did you expect from a criminal who's been on the run?" Ling added as he ran beside me.

"LING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled at him.

"Thought you could use a hand." Was his quick answer. _I knew he was following me around and all, but I honestly didn't expect him to tag along on a mission!_

"Whatever! Think you could cut him off from the front?" I asked him trying to focus on the problem at hand. The Coronel would never shut up if I let this guy get away. Apparently he's been escaping the military's radar for some time now. And the Coronel says it's high priority that he is caught, I think he just wants the promotion.

"Sure." Ling used a drain pipe to quickly scale the building to the right before continuing the chase by the roof. Fortunately the criminal didn't notice and was caught off guard when Ling jump down in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ling asked the man as he drew his sword. Ed created a staff from a metal pole on the wall beside him. The man looked nervously at the two teens, sweat forming in his brow.

"Great job Fullmetal." I looked over my shoulder to find none other than the Coronel basted himself, great. "But I'll take it from here."

"That's fine by me." I replied stepping aside to let the Coronel past. I was more than happy to let him take over, I just means I can go and get Al and get back to doing research.

The man smirked as Mustang stepped closer. "You really think that I would go that easily. I have a mission to carry out and I intend on doing so." He taunted. _Mission?_

"What do you…?" Ling started but trailed of as the man shoved his hand in his pocket. He then pulled out something wrapped in a cloth.

"You'll see." He began to unwrap it to revel a small jar with a glowing red substance in side.

"A philosopher's stone!" I gasped, Ling and the Coronel also gasped.

"Where the hell did he get one!?" Mustang exclaimed.

Before we could say or do anything else he slammed the cloth, which I could now see had a transmutation circle on it, and the stone on to the ground. There was a bright light as I began to be deconstructed. I looked over at Ling and Mustang to see that they were also being decomposed.

I stood in a familiar white void. I blinked a few times trying to recall what the hell just happened. _Ok? I was chasing a criminal. Cornered him. But he then pulled out a philosopher's stone and activated a transmutation circle. So question is, what did he do?_

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Al-che-mist"

The echoed voice of Truth announced, I spun around to find him sitting there as casual as usual.

"But I doubt you will be visiting any time soon after this visit."

I looked at the white figure confused. "What makes you so sure?"

"You will find out soon enough."

The doors behind me opened and black hands began to drag me through them.

"It seems you have a little extra from the toll. So I'll give you a hint. Use the opposite key to open the door."

And with that, the gate closed with me on the other side.

**Ok. Please tell me what you guys think of the start. I doesn't tell you much of what's going on but I think this story is really cool because it's going to happen in our world instead of the world of FMA. Which I don't see much so I thought I'd give it a try. Please tell where I can improve as I am only a new writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TM: Hello I'm back! I wasn't gone that long but I'm bored. So what better way to get rid of boredom them to write Fanfiction.**

**I do not own FMA in any way. Because this is a FANfiction!**

The smell of fish and salt water stained to air as a young girl walked happy along avoiding the fisherman and their nets. Said fisherman where too busy to notice the humming ten year old as she casually strolled past. She had visited often and only the newer fisherman didn't know her face and where a little bothered by her presence.

"Hey there little missy! You finally managed to get out again, did you?" A fisherman called out to her. She stopped her humming and spun around to face to old man.

His skin was tanned from days out in the hot sun, and his clothes were slightly worn. He had greyed hair that sounded the large bald part on top of his head, a grey moustache that sat atop a broad smile. His blue eyes hidden behind round glasses.

"Not without some trouble though. My mother has placed more guards around the house." Came her sweat reply as she skipped towards the man. "It has been ages. How are you Mr Holliman?" **(Can't think of any other last name. this came up in spellcheck and I was like. Mm good enough.)**

"I have been well little seashell." The young girl giggled at her nickname. "Have you received anything from your Farther lately?"

The girls frowned a little. "I received a letter with a picture a little over a month ago. I sent a reply strait away. I'm expecting another letter soon."

The fisherman placed his hand on the girls head and messed up her hair a little. "Don't look so down. The weather is fine and the winds a blowing! I say a nice day out on the water might cheer you up." He exclaimed, the girls face lit up.

"Oh I would love to but …" she was cut off by a small white dog jumping in to her arms.

Mr Holliman laughed. "See. Even Skipper wants you to come. So don't give us that 'my mother won't allow' nonce." The dog barked in agreement.

"I don't think one day will hurt."

The girl spent the whole day out on the water with Mr Holliman as she had promised. Though she had tried to say against because she was afraid of her mother would yell at her. But truth be told, she loves sailing. And wishes to do so as much as possible.

"It was quite a good day wouldn't you agree little seashell?" Mr Holliman asked while lifting the days catch down onto the docks, the young girl was playing with skipper.

"Yes I had a wonderful time!" She looked up at the setting sun. "But I'm afraid I must be going."

"Arrr. Your mother may have your head if you're not careful." He turned around and picked up a bucket of bait. "But would you mind putting this away in the shed on your way past."

"I don't mind." She replied grabbing the bucket. "I will hopefully see you again soon Mr Holliman, Skipper." She bowled respectfully towards the fisherman and his dog before heading on her way. Her long brown plates flowing in the wind, her blue eyes began to sparkle as she hummed a tune.

**Ed's POV**

The strong smell of sea salt and fish passed over my noise as I slowly opened my eyes. I tiredly looked around the small room that I found myself in, which I presumed was a fishing shack. As there was bait, nets, and other fishing gear placed on the shelfs. To my right lay an unconscious Mustang and to my left lay an unconscious Ling. _What happened? How did I end up lying next to Ling and Mustang of all people?_

Flashes of us chasing the criminal, him pulling out a philosopher stone, and another encounter with the gate flash through my mind. I groaned.

_That's right. I went through the gate. But where the hell are we?_

I sat up as I heard the sound of the door to the shack open.

"w-who are you?" A young voice asked. _That voice_. I turned my head to look at its source, I visibly stiffened at the sight before me.

There stood a girl with long brown hair tied back in to two plates. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a yellow dress. She was holding a bucket of what I guessed was bait and was looking at me confused.

"Nina?" I questioned looking at her with wide eyes, she seemed more confused at my statement. I could hear Mustang and Ling waking up, but I didn't pay much attention to that. Standing in front of me was Nina. The girl who I failed to protect. But Hawkeye said she was killed by Scar. How is she still alive?

"I'm sorry but my name isn't Nina. Have you mistaken me for someone else?" She questioned. Then it hit me, she was much too old to be Nina. Maybe five, six years. And there was no way anyone would lie to me and Al over something like her being killed.

"Arrr. What happened?" I heard the Coronel grown as he and Ling also sat up.

"I'm sorry to ask this when you have just awoken." The Nina look-a-like said. "But may I ask who you are?" _She speaks so formally_.

Mustang looked a little shocked by the girl as well.

"My name is Ling Yao." Ling quickly responded confused. "But who are you?"

The girl placed the bucket she was holding on a shelf before turning back to us. "My name is Annabelle Young. It is a pleasure to meet you" Annabelle curtseyed.

"Where are we?" Mustang asked now a little more relaxed now that he knew it wasn't Nina.

"You are in a fishing shack near Sydney harbour." Annabelle answered. "Who are your friends Mr Yao? And how is it you don't know of your location?"

"I'm Coronel Roy Mustang and this is Edward Elric. As for why we don't know our location well we got caught up in a transmutation and passed out." Mustang quickly answered.

"Transmutation?"

"You know. As in Alchemy." I added, this only confused her more.

"I'm sorry but I have never heard of this alchemy?"

"It is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter." _How could she have not heard of alchemy? It is widely known throughout the world._

"Ed show her an example." Ling suggested, I nodded.

I clamped my hands causing a sharp sound. I then placed them down on the ground and created a small wooden bird out of the floorboards. Her face lit up and she clapped.

"That was amazing. I've never seen anything like it." She cheered. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"I learnt when I was young." I replied.

She then turned to the Coronel. "Mr Mustang. You're in the military, correct?"

"I am. But how did you know?" Mustang asked shocked.

"You referred to yourself as a Coronel and you appear to be wearing a uniform. But may I ask what military you belong to?" She questioned.

"The Amestrain military." _She seems to have a knack for getting answers._

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of an Amestrain military. Is that in Europe?"

"Where's Europe?"

She raised an eyebrow. "It is a continent in the northern hemisphere."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then how is it we have never heard of it?"

"I don't know. Ummm Mr Elric."

"Wait how is it that you remember their names but not mine?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if I've affended you." She quickly defended waving her hands in front of her face.

"It's fine." I replied sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck, I looked away from her. I couldn't stand looking at her face for too long.

"Oh it's getting late!" She exclaimed looking out the window. "Mother will be furious! Well furiouser." She mumbled the last part. "Do you three have a place to stay?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Mustang answered.

"Well there are plenty of spare beds at my house. So you can stay there if you wish."

"We wouldn't like to burden you and your family."

"No it's quite alright." See then turned to leave but stopped at the doorway. "Not sure what mother will think though." I heard her mumble. "Well you three." She turned back to face us. "Welcome to Sydney!" she then stepped aside to reveal the city outside.

**TM: Yay finished! I worked extra hard on this one. Well… I worked harder than on most chapters.**

**Annabelle: Please Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TM: I'M BACK BITCHS!**

**Annabelle: It is wonderful to see you all again.**

**TM: Time for chapter 3 of come home soon! I'm considering changing the name to something more fitting. Any suggestions please comment them below! WINNER GETS A COOKIE!**

**Annabelle: TM does not own FMA in any way.**

**TM: Oh and Tuesday is update day. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ed's POV**

I was a little confused about how the city, I think it was called Sydney, looked. Most things where simular but things like cars and clothes where slightly different. Everyone seemed to have a strange accent as well. _We really must be far away from Amestras_ I began to think while following Annabelle through the many crowds. It was my first real sign that what Annabelle had said was true, and she wasn't just trying to get us to let our guard down so she could pick pocket us. But I didn't really doubt her! I don't think I could. Not as long as she had the same face as Nina.

We began to walk towards a less populated area and out of what I guessed was the main shopping district. Eventually I caught sight of a tall wall that appeared to encase a large mansion. Annabelle suddenly stopped surprising us before she took a sniff of her dress sleave. She pulled a face at the smell.

"Mother will know right away that I've been out on the boat. What do I do?" she pondered placing her hand on her cheek.

To be completely honest, I kind of knew what she meant. She reeked of fish and sea water, and anyone who got close to her could tell she had been out on a boat of some sort, or by the water at least. What confused me was why she was worried her mother would find out.

"Maybe I could get the guards not to tell anyone that I am home and walk around the house and come in through the kitchen door. Then I could have a shower before she knows I'm back. Yeah, that could work." She whispered to herself before turning back to us and speaking louder. "I hope you three don't mind doing a little sneaking."

"Why don't you want your Mother to find out where you have been?" Mustang asked the question I'm sure was on all of our minds.

"Because she does not approve of me going down to the docks. She clams it un lady like." She answered. _So that's it. She must really like the docks if she would diffy her mother just to go there. _

We had done exactly as she had planned and asked the guards not to inform her mother of her arrival but…

"I would gladly do as you asked Young Mistress. But you needn't worry. Your Mother is currently out." The guard at the gate told us.

"Oh! Well that makes things easier." Annabelle exclaimed surprised at her Mother not being home. "And where is she? Do you know?"

"I'm sorry I don't. But I saw her car leave around a half an hour ago" The other guard informed us.

"May I ask Young Mistress, who your companions are?" The first guard asked gesturing to us.

Annabelle thought for a moment before answering. "They are some gests I have invited to stay… could you not tell mother about this. I'm afraid that she would turn them out. And they don't have anywhere to stay."

The second guard sighed. "As usual you have a big heart Young Mistress. But as you wish we will not inform Malady of their presence."

"Thank You! I will find some way to repay you for your kindness!" She cheered.

"There is no need for your gratitude Young Mistress." The guard bowed before opening the gate for us to enter.

The garden inside was quite spectacular. There was a long dirt path lead towards the Mansion. The path had spikey bush plants **(you know the ones you see in every stereotypical mansion) **running down both sides and a fountain in the middle closer to the house itself.

"You don't have to help us you know." Mustang told her as we walked towards the house.

Annabelle just smiled. "I don't mind helping you. Even if my mother would not approve if that's what you're getting at." She was defiantly smart for her age if she could tell that's what we were worrying about.

"Young Mistress! Where have you been?" I heard a familiar voice yell once we had entered the mansion. I turned my head to find a fuming blonde hair maid stomping her way towards us. All of us stiffened at the sight of her. _She looks just like. There is no way. She can't be Winry!_

"Umm hello Marry-Jane." Annabelle appeared to be nervous. Ling, Mustang and myself sighed in relief. _So she is just another look alike. Now that I think about it. She looks so much older than Winry. She looks like she's in her twenties._

"You went to the docks, didn't you?! You know you are not allowed to go there!" The maid, Marry-Jane, appeared to calm down a little before turning to us. "And who might these three be?"

"There um just some people I meet at the docks." Annabelle stammered.

Marry-Jane groaned in frustration before grabbing her master's hand and leading her to a door to the left and pushing her inside. "You three stay here." She yelled back at us before slamming the door behind her.

We had no choice but to do as she said and wait there.

**Annabelle's POV**

I prepared myself for the speech that followed Marry-Jane dragging me into the next room. Once she closed the door behind her she turned to face me with a stern look.

"You stupid girl! Out of all the things you've done this is the dumbest! I thought I taught you long ago not to talk to strangers! And now you go and bring three of them home with you!" She scolded me while I looked down in shame. I was surprised when she sighed and placed a hand on my head messing up my hair. "You are an idiot."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"You reek of fish and sea water. Why don't you go get washed up before your mother arrives home." I nodded and silently went off to do as she asked.

**Ed's POV**

The three of us waited patiently for Annabelle and Marry-Jane to return. _Ghee. What's with the people here looking like other people I know? _We all turned our attention back to the door as we heard it open. Marry-Jane stepped in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Where is Annabelle?" I asked her.

"That is none of your business." I flinched at the harshness in her familiar voice. Winry had always yelled at me for breaking my Automail, but she never spoke to me with the kind of tone her look-alike was using. "I would like you three to leave." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no idea what the Young Mistress has promised you but I do not care at this point. You three are strangers and I will not let strangers waltz in here and possibly do harm to my Masters. Now leave!"

Her glare was strong enough to make the homunculi cower in fear.

"Fine well go." Was my only reply as we walked out of the mansion.

**TM: Tell me what you think of this chapter and…**

**Annabelle: Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
